


The Longest Morning After

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunning Even, Dancer Isak, Eskild is Isak's only housemate, Even is smoothe, Fluff and Humor, Grouchy Isak, Happy Ending, Isak POV, M/M, Model Even, One Night Stands, Romance, Sassy Isak, charming Even, cute evak, isak is in denial, sweet even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: After (what’s supposed to be) a one night stand with  a guy named Even whom he met at a party, Isak can’t seem to be able to get rid of the guy.





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! I'm back with my first real chaptered story (longer than 2 chapters anyway).  
I'll update every few days.  
Huge thanks to everyone who has supported me up to this point through comments and kudos. You are awesome and I hope you enjoy this one.

The guys I met last night (whose name I can’t remember for the life of me) is hot. Like sizzling hot. Like a unbelievably hot.  
Tall, lean, pouty lips that are hard to look away from, bright blue eyes to easily get lost in, great smile and blonde hair styled in a perfect quiff. That’s probably why I considered myself the luckiest guy when He walked over and talked to me first. Of course I was drunk already, so I barely said much or heard majority of what he said. The only thing I fully picked up was grinding up against the guy in quite an illicit manner as we danced later. The night progressed into him bringing me back to his place and then we had great sex. 

Sure the guy is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen on legs and turns out he is great in bed, but I’m not out here trying to find a soul mate or a fucking husband. That’s why the next morning when I wake up, I instantly make a beeline for the door after promising to call him some time. Later. Much later. When I need another hot night or whatever. 

“wait!” He says as I’m struggling to walk and put my jeans on at the same time.

I stop in my tracks and turn around. “Yes?” 

“You should stay for breakfast.”

To be honest, I don’t cook, so I haven’t eaten since breakfast yesterday, and if I’m going to safely get home on the other side of town then I probably need to eat and cure my hangover a bit.. 

It’s just food and then I’ll leave immediately after. So far everything looks simple and straightforward. 

Even gives me a once over, “Also, you spilled beer on your shirt last night. You don’t want to wear that in public. I can lend you one of mine while yours is in the wash.”

I lift my shirt to scrutinize it more closely, and yes it is soiled and smells like shit. It’ll be a bitch moving around in public with it on. 

“okay. Whatever.” 

“Cool.” The guy grins. “should I shower first or should you?” 

I repeat, so far everything sounds simple and straightforward. In fact, I’m even a little grateful for Even’s kindness. 

******

“Excuse me, why does my shirt match yours?” 

My (hopefully) one night stand is all dressed and admittedly looking good by the time I get out of the shower. He hands me a t-shirt to wear with my jeans while my own shirt is in the wash, but just as I’m about to thank him, I notice that the t-shirt is identical to the one he is wearing. “This looks like two of the same shirt.”

“They are different.” He refutes. 

I look at his shirt again and then mine. “It’s the same shirt.”

“They are both navy blue that’s all.”

I blink, looking at him like he is an idiot. “That’s why it’s the same shirt.” 

“My sleeves are white. Yours are sky blue. There is no harm.” 

Since we are partying ways at his doorsteps, I suppose no one will see how strange it is for two grown men to wear matching shirts. “fine. Whatever. I’ll return your shirt when I collect mine.” 

“Of course.” 

******

We finally move to the kitchen and the guy starts making breakfast after inviting me to help myself with a seat at the kitchen island. I noticed on the way here from the bedroom that his place is awesome. He must be doing well. I can only sit here and envy his life. That’s until I notice him gather a shocking amount of cooking utensils and ingredients on the counter-top.

The hell?

“Excuse me? You don’t need to make such a meal. I could do with just toast.” I feel the need to say when I notice him diligently cutting up some vegetables. He sends me a smile over his shoulder before resuming his business and says;

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It needs to have proper nourishment.” Then as if as an afterthought, he adds, “Besides, an athlete in the bedroom like you needs to eat well after a night as wild and last.” 

My jaw drops, but he still doesn’t end there. With a smirk, he halts his task at the chopping board and goes to the fridge, taking out a jar of orange juice. “I forgot that you might need to hydrate too.” He explains and brings me the glass. 

Still appalled, mortified and terribly red-faced, my gaze slides several times between the glass and the unfairly attractive man holding it. 

“I wish I were childish enough to knock the glass over.” I mutter petulantly, still gathering my wits from severe embarrassment. 

The guy laughs and persists, so I take the glass and give it an offending look. 

“Drink up. It’s the least I can do after you gave me one hell of a ride last night.” he says as he goes back to his chopping board and resumes. 

“Shut up. You liked it.”

“That’s what I just said.” I could hear the laughter in his tone. 

I snort. “smart ass.”

“My name is Even by the way. Even Bech Naesheim” He says it informatively and my checks color some more in embarrassment. Of course he knows I can’t remember his name. 

“Isak Valtersen.”

“I know.”

Of course he does. 

*******

Even serves the food and coffee. I make a face at the coffee and push it aside, absently mumbling how I dislike coffee. He asks me what I prefer and I say cocoa. Taking me completely by surprise, he gets up to fix me a cup. I try to stop him, but he insists. Meanwhile I look at our plates of food and everything looks and smells marvelous. 

“You don’t look like a cocoa kind of guy by the way.” Even says when he resumes eating.

“Why do you say so?”

“Considering the amount of cursing you did at the party last night, I’m surprised the same mouth can enjoy a happy beverage.” 

“I was drunk last night.” I frown indignantly. “And my cute face is totally perfect for cocoa.” 

Even chuckles but doesn’t say anything else. 

That’s when I take the opportunity to shamelessly dig into the food. Even watches me, amused. 

“I’m starving. Sue me.” I mumble around a huge mouthful. “I’ll leave the elegant eating to the model.” I gesture in his general direction. 

“I’m just surprised a slim guy like you can eat mouthfuls of food.”

I roll my eyes. “I don’t always stuff my mouth.”

“you look cute at it though, so I guess I should bang your brains out more to make you eat well.” 

“Stop grossing me out. I’m trying to enjoy this good food.” I don’t intend to let the compliment slip and my carelessness irks me more when Even smirks, satisfied. 

“Can you cook?”

“Stop talking to me.”

“Come on, I just fed you. You owe me a proper conversation at least.” 

Kill me now.

“Fine. No I can’t cook.”

“what do you eat?”

“Whatever I can find.” 

“don’t you respect your stomach? That’s what forced me to learn.”

“If I want good food, I’ll buy it.”

“You could also learn to cook. It’s fun.”

“No it’s not. Besides, my kitchen isn’t as well equipped as yours. My flatmate doesn’t really cook either.” 

“So you live with someone?”

“hm.” I nod, looking around again at Even’s great room. “your place is nice by the way.”

“Thanks.” Even smiles. 

As breakfast progresses, I discover how chatty Even is. He seems to have something against any potential awkward silence lurking around us. As a man who seriously dislikes awkward situations, I suppose I’m glad he is good at conversation but I also fear my ears will fall off soon if Even doesn’t stop chirping about this and that. 

Thankfully breakfast comes to an end and I offer to do the dishes, but he doesn’t let me. Something about how it’s rude to let a guest do any work. The odd look I give him doesn’t seem to faze him at all as he gets to work with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“So like I said, I’ll drive you to the train station.” Even announces once he is finished with the dishes.

“I’ll take a taxi.” 

“It’s no problem at all. I have to go out too anyway. Why waste money on a taxi when you can hitch a free ride? I’ll go get your phone for you. I’m sure it’s done charging now.” 

Sounds like a fair deal, so I choose not to complain.


	2. You've got to be kidding me with this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! It's safe to say i'll update this every 4 days.  
Your support so far (through kudos and comments) is great and i'm so thankful. I hope you'll like this chapter too.  
Enjoy!

“Did you drive us here in this car last night?” I ask while Even pulls out of his driveway.

“Yes. Why?” 

“It’s a sweet ride.” My hands are running over the smooth leather seats as I absently mutter. “really sweet.”

“Again, thanks.” There is amusement in Even’s voice, but I don’t bother to wonder why.

When we finally join traffic, I decide to text my flatmate to assure him that I’m okay.

**Me: ** _Good morning :D_

**Eskild: ** _Don’t you dare good morning me. Where the hell are you? I’ve been worried sick all morning. I almost called your parents_

**Me: **_sorry. don’t worry….or call our parents. I’m fine. I went to a party with_ _Jonas last night and ended up leaving with someone. _

**Eskild: ** _you left with a stranger?_

**Me: ** _Eskiled please. He isn’t a serial killer or anything. _

**Eskild: ** _What did the two of you get up to?_

**Me: ** _are you really asking me that?_

**Eskild: ** _Oh my fucking gosh, did you sleep with him? Oh God! Tell me that you used a condom at least _

**Me** _: Yes. Every time *rolls eyes*_

**Eskild: ** _what’s his name? I just want to look him up on social media and make sure he isn’t some pervert._

I roll my eyes at my flatmate’s brand of taking care of me, but reply anyway.

**Me: ** _Even Bech Naesheim_

**Eskild: ** _WHAT!!!! THAT’S A JOKE, RIGHT? BABY GAY, ARE YOU KIDDING?_

**Me:** _ um no. why? _

**Eskild: ** _you can’t be talking about model Even Bech Naesheim whose instagram and twitter I stalk every day._

**Me: ** _how many models named Even Bech Naesheims do we have in Oslo? He must be the very one. His apartment is sweet by the way. I almost got lost in it._

**Eskild: ** _OMG I am going to die! This is just…. Isak, you slept with Even Bech Naesheim. Of course you can’t let things end there._

**Me: ** _I’m not the fan here. I’m cutting ties and that’s it. Maybe I’ll call again just to hook up. I’m sure he feels the same way. _

**Eskild: ** _You idiot! Then charm your way into his heart and make him keep you. At least keep him for long enough to drop you off here, so that I get to meet him in person. Pleeeeeeeaaaaase. After that you won’t have to buy me birthday presents for years if you want. _

**Me: ** _forget it, dude. He is dropping me off at the station then I’ll get on a tram and come home. That’s it. I just wanted to let you know that I’m fine._

** _Eskild:_ ** _ is that the thanks I get after everything I’ve done for you?_

**Me: ** _guilt clause, Eskild? Really? _

**Eskild: ** _pretty please then <3 <3 <3_

**Me: ** _stop it! the answer is no. see you soon. _

**Eskild: ** _ungrateful brat._

I smile to myself and that and out my phone away. I lift my head and look out the window and get lost in thought for a while.

****

I don’t know how long I spend in my head but as reality slowly recaptures me, I realise that I don’t recognise the route we are on.

“Is this really the way to the train station.” I ask Even.

he spares me a brief glance, “we are headed to the hospital first.” He casually informs me

“what!” I exclaim maybe I bit too loudly, but really who would blame me?

“My friend Mikael got in an accident a few days ago. Thankfully his injuries are minor.”

Oh. The explanation disarms me, but only for a moment.

“That’s horrible and I’m glad your friend will be fine. I really am, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Visiting hours will be over soon, so I have to go see him now.”

“Couldn’t you drop me off first?”

“No time.”

“Even …” maybe it’s because I’m so astonished started, yet words failed me. my mind failed to summon the words appropriate enough to express the anger and frustration burning in my chest.

“Drop me off here.”

“Sure, but cab fare from this side of town is expensive. Just saying.”

“I can afford it.” And just to prove my point, I pull out my wallet and proudly open it, only to come to a screeching embarrassing halt when I find a single note in there. At this point I suddenly recall buying beer with my friends last night for a pre-party. Damn it I really need a better job to support my life.

At first my head falls forward in shame and agony, but I’m reminded that Even is probably watching and has caught on to my predicament, so with as much pride as I can muster, I lift my chin back up, close my wallet and put it back in my pocket. “I guess there is no need to waste money. You won’t be long at the hospital, will you?”

I’m expecting Even to say something about what just happened but he doesn’t. It’s surprising but I’m more grateful.

“I suppose I should have mentioned earlier that I need to go to the hospital. sorry.”

“You don’t sound sorry.”

“I’m not, but I feel like I have to say it.”

I let out a little huff. “Thanks for the effort.”

“I can’t get out of this visit. It’s been a few days already since the accident, and I’m yet to visit.”

“Some friend.” My tone is accusatory.

“I’ve been busy.” Evens says it as if it’s all the explanation he needs to get out of the accusation.

“With work?”

“Yes. I was out of town. I got in last night.”

“And you went straight to a party?”

“I had stress to relieve.”

“Did you successfully unwind?”

“Definitely.”

“You are welcome.” I nod, trying not to grin and totally failing.

At the corner of my eye, I can see Even grinning too.

********

“Just hurry up in there, okay.” I tell Even as he stops the car.

“Impossible.”

Even unsnaps his seatbelt and looks at me with a smile. “come with me?”

“Excuse me?” my eyebrows shoot up.

“I don’t want you to sit here all by yourself.”

“I won’t die.”

“No, but the car will get pretty hot soon.”

“Then why the hell did you park here under the fucking sun?”

“so that I can convince you to go inside with me.”

“Just give me your car keys and I’ll park elsewhere.” I extend my hand to him and he eyes it for a moment then shakes his head and bounds out of the car.

“Hey, get back here!” I yell. “EVEN!” growling in anger, I unfasten my seatbelt too and follow him outside. At this point he takes the opportunity to roll the windows up and lock the car while I stand there speechless and powerless to stop him.

“You are insufferable.” Is all I can say when I regain my ability to speak.

He appears to ponder that for a moment. “I don’t think so. Last night you said I was cute.”

“stop talking about last night. Don’t even think about it.”

“I don’t think I can. Drunk Isak is so adorable. At one point you leaned in and whispered a secret to me.”

I get the feeling about to hear something I don’t want to, yet my curiosity can’t be helped, so I find myself asking, “what secret?”

“That in an alternate universe, I’m probably your one true love.”

“Oh God.” I groan and face-palm. While I’m dying of embarrassment, Even takes yet another opportunity to walk up to me, clamp his hands over my shoulders and steer me in the direction of the hospital building.

Okay maybe setting foot in the hospital won’t kill me. I’ll just sit in the waiting area of whatever. After this I’ll definitely avoid Even forever. Great sex is so not worth any of this bullshit.

It’s absolute terror. My plan to stay in the waiting area doesn’t work out because we end up meeting Even’s mother there. Apparently she just visited Mikael. Seriously there are no words to describe how mortified I am by the situation.

What’s worse is Even doesn’t tell me she is his mother right until we are standing in front of her and he is introducing her to me.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” I mutter under my breath

Oh I’m going to kill him, and the narrow-eyed glare I send him says just that. The bastard just smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

For I don’t know how long, I am trapped in a cooing fest as the woman not only compliments me, but gushes over how cute and adorable I am. For goodness’ sake I’m a man. I should have known that Even is the type of person to stand there smirking and agreeing with his mum instead of rescuing me from her “attack”. It’s sort of flattering that this woman is literally saying I’m the best out of the people Even has been with or whatever, but meeting her is a price too high for the compliment.

“Oh Even he is perfect. You must bring him to meet your dad.” Mrs. Bech Naesheim says and I yelp in horror, some kind of cough escaping me. Mrs. Bech Naeseim eyes me and I end up lowering my gaze in embarrassment.

When I look back at me, she is wearing a smile so akin to Even’s that it’s a bit creepy. They have the same bright blue eyes too. She is very beautiful I now notice. It’s no wonder her son is hot.

Unfortunately they also share the gift for gab. I sigh tiredly and force a smile as the woman talks my ear off.

“He is nothing like the other boys I’ve seen you with, Even. By the way, the couple shirts are just so darling. Who knew you are the type?!”

“I guess Isak brings that cheese out of me.” Even replies and my gaze snaps to his saying, giving him a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing look. The bastard just winks at me.

Just as I’m about to mouth some profanity at him, his mother takes me by the shoulders and makes me face her square. Looking seriously at me, she says;

“Isak, I know my son tends to be a little too playful, but I promise he has a good heart. I saw you two walking in here together and I think you are a good pair. Give my Even a chance hm.” Her soft, imploring gaze is hard to deny. For a moment I ponder what part of me walking in with Even a moment ago looked good. What I remember is petulantly looking away from him and maintaining as much distance between us as possible. As much as I’d like to ponder this some more, I realise Mrs. Bech Naecheim is still waiting for an answer from me.

My smile is a little tight because I’m about to lie through my teeth, but I try my best and say; “yes, I will...give him a chance.”

It’s only when she gives me a quizzical look that I realise my reply is a bit strained and well…fake. I sigh and force a better smile and an even more confident tone of voice. “Yes, I’ll definitely stay beside your son.”

This time her face lights up. It seems she is satisfied with my lie. what the hell am I doing? After this I’ll have to make sure I never see these people again- Even included. The great sex he offers might not e worth all this onslaught of madness.

Even finally decides to rescue me and strides over to us, “mum stop harassing Isak.” Even says and his mother turns to him. I’m glad for the break from her attention.

“He made you wear couple t-shirts, Even. It’s the most I’ve seen you do with a boyfriend since maybe high school.”

“The t-shirts was my idea though.”

“See? Isak is good for you. He can stir you away from all that whoredom you indulge in.”

My eyebrows rise and I chuckle while Even face palms and groans. “Mum, Isak doesn’t need to hear that.”

Mrs. Bech Naesheim throws me a sweet smile. “Sorry, Isak. I promise he is not that bad. A different guy every other month isn’t that bad, right?” before I answer, she goes on pondering to herself. “I suppose it could be a different guy every day. That’s far much worse.”

“Alright, mum I promise to change my ways if you stop embarrassing me.” Even begs his mother, looking really mortified. Does he really not want me to know this? Why does he care so much what I think of his sex life?

“okay. okay.” Mrs. Bech Naesheim concedes. “I’ll let you two go inside and see Mikael.” She turns to me again and tells me how wonderful it was to meet me and gives each of us a kiss on the cheek

In the end, I decide she is just a sweet lady.

That’s until she shoves both Even and I into Mikeal’s room before leaving. So much for avoiding Even’s friend.

This is so not fucking cool anymore. Even is a damn menace and I hate him, which is why I jab him hard in the ribs the moment his mother leaves. It’s not much but I feel better hearing him yelp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading<3


	3. Holy shit, He is more than just sex-on-legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. This part is more of a bridge between two important points in the story i.e Isak's initial feelings towards Even immediately after their night together and what Isak's feelings will become as he gets to know more about Even. You can call it a filler chapter, but i hope you'll enjoy it anyway. So far I'm getting positive commentary on the story plus a lot of support and i'm so thankful to you guys for that<3

Inside Mikael's hospital room we find the patient sitting up. We attract his attention immediately and he smiles at his friend before his gaze slides to me and slight confusion etches between his eyebrows.

“hey, bro.” Even greets lively. I maintain a safe distance as the friends happily greet each other with a big hug. What I notice first is that the patient doesn’t seem to be in a very bad condition. In fact apart from a neck brace and a bandaged wrist, he seems okay. The second thing that catches my attention are his striking good looks he is tall, thick locks of hair, great smile and charming eyes. Is he hotter than Even? No.

“How’s your neck?” Even asks his friend.

Mikael presses his palm against the side of his neck. “It’s only a minor fracture. I’ll live.”

“And the wrist?”

“now that’s gonna be a bitch for a while.”

Even hisses and pats his friend on the shoulder for comfort. “It could be worse. You are lucky.”

“That I am.” Mikael nods slowly and then suddenly grins, “You finally made time to come see me.” Mikael tells Even

“Don’t be like that. You know my schedule is a little hectic.” Even explains, perching on the edge of the small hospital bed

“I’m the doctor here yet I make it to most of your shit.”

“Which I’m very grateful for.” Even coos, flashing a huge, sugary smile that makes his Mikael laugh, shaking his head.

Even turns to me suddenly and gestures me over. I move closer to them with an awkward smile. Mikael’s expression is still warm when he looks curiously at me. “Mikael, this is Isak.”

“HI. It’s nice to meet you.” I say

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Mikael politely replies, and then he is giving his friend wolfish grin “You two friends?” His eyebrows go up and down in a suggestive manner.

My smile turns into a scowl.

“You can say that.” Even replies with a wink.

I look at one and then the other, following it up with a loud harrumph to remind them that I’m still here.

Mikael grins at the scandalised expression on my face then he points at Even and I, saying “I see the matching shirts. How adorable.” He snickers. “You never do such cheesy stuff, Even, so I’ll just go ahead and assume that there is more going on between you two.”

My gaze flies to Even in panic. I don’t need any more people getting the wrong idea thanks to these damned stupid-ass couple shirts. Even on the other hand is relaxed, unfazed, just smiling as he casually says. “it’s safe to say we are a little more than friends.”

“You even brought him to see me. Seems serious” Mikael looks back to me. “Thanks for coming, Isak. I appreciate it.”

His genuine appreciation makes me feel like a total jerk now.

“It’s no problem at all.” And before I can stop my string of lies, I find myself adding, “What matters to Even matters to me too.”

I look up at Even’s stunned face and smile at him.

“Wow. This one is nice, bro. you must keep him.” Mikael says, throwing me into a state of wonder as to why his approval gives me such satisfaction.

“I would like to if he’ll let Me.” Even directs that at me, and there is a look in his eyes that I can’t read. Words fail me because I’m taken aback by his response. Thankfully Mikael saves me when he says.

“My friend here isn’t a bad guy… well not that bad-”

“Mikael please shut up if you have nothing good to say about me. We just met my mum and she embarrassed me enough for a whole lifetime.” Even drawls petulantly. I stifle a laugh, while Mikael goes all the way and laughs

“-but he is a good man. As a friend who has known Even for forever, I’ll tell you that he can be a goof and an idiot, but know he can also be serious about something when he wants to be.”

Even looks embarrassed much to my delight. Alright maybe a part of that delight is owed to hearing good things about Even.

“I think his inability to shut up might be a bigger problem here.” I say just to tease Even some more.

“You are too cute to be this mean.” With no warning at all, Even reaches out and playfully pinches my cheeks.

“Hey.” I slap his hands away and In retaliation I reach up and pinch his left cheek much harder.

“Ouch.” Even pouts cutely and indignantly at me, pulling a chuckle out of me.

When we bring focus back to Mikael, he is looking at us like we are the cutest couple on earth.

Even composes himself, suddenly adopting a serious expression. “you had a really close call. Please be careful.”

“Don’t worry, kiddo. Accidents happen all the time. I’ll be pkay.”

“How do you feel now?”

“The pain in my leg isn’t so bad anymore. I’m dying to get out of here, but the other doctors won’t let me.” Mikael indignantly rolls his eyes

“I’m sure it’s their way of forcing you to rest. I here you are obsessed with working gruelling hours around here.”

“Helping.” Mikael corrects. “I’m obsessed with helping.”

“Well you are human too and you need to rest so that you are in the best shape to help.”

Mikael groans, visibly hating being on the losing end of the argument. “I guess so. I hate lying around though. Your mum’s constant coddling is torture. How do you deal with it?”

“Oh my God, did she bring you the blanket?” Even asks in horrent, his expression indicating that his big brother knew exactly what blanket he was referring to.

“No, thank heavens, but she brought the bunny.”

“oh that’s worse.”

“In her head, I still can’t fall asleep without that thing when I’m sick.” Mikael laughs and Even joins him.

Even turns to me. “Mikael and I grew up in the same neighbourhood. His parents travelled a lot, so he often spent nights at my house. At first he had trouble sleeping, so my mother made his a special blanket and bought him a bunny to cuddle with.” He explains.

“That sounds like something your mum would do.” I nod, holding back my laughter.

The friends laugh and go on talking about this and that.

For the next few minutes, I’m forgotten as Even and Mikael go on talking about this and that. I should probably be bored, but instead I find myself wearing a lop-sided grin as I watch the adorable interaction between the two. They seem as close as only childhood friends should be.

It reminds me that I should probably text Jonas and tell him where I’m at. 

Eventually my presence is remembered and I’m incorporate in the conversation, falling subject to a few questions from Mikael as well as some teasing since he thinks Even and I have something special going.

It’s not so bad when he picks on us and asks me a few things about myself. I understand he is only looking out for his best friend.

At the end of the short visit, Mikael makes me promise to get together again and make sure to bring Even’s “busy ass” along.

I think I kind of like Mikael, but I still don’t want to get involved with Even.

*********

“See? The visit wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Even says to me as we exit the hospital.

“Lucky for you it was nice meeting Mikael. He seems like a great guy.”

“He is. Trust me.”

“Indeed. He didn’t even mention what a man whore you are.”

Even sighs and comes to a halt, forcing me to follow suit. He looks at me suddenly serious again, “My mother exaggerated a little.”

“Hey it’s none of my business anyway. You don’t have to explain anything to me.”

“Models are normally known to be promiscuous and I don’t want to say that that’s not me because it’s so cliché and I’ll be part lying.”

“So what’s the truth then?”

He thinks for a moment as if searching for the right answer, “I like to have fun as much as the next guy, but I’m not a player or anything like that.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I just….” he trails off and suddenly looks puzzled, like he is wondering the same thing. He recovers eventually and finishes his statement. “I hate it when I give people the wrong impression, so I thought I should clear that up.”

“I believe you.”

“For real?”

I can’t help smiling at how hopeful he looks. Its cute. “yes, Even.”

“Okay.” He nods, finally relieved.

********

We are back on the road heading to the station when my phone rings. It’s sana.

“You have a new beau and didn’t say anything to me?” Sana says the moment I answer.

“Huh?” I frown, puzzled.

“I’m talking about Even.”

“How the hell did you know about that?”

She laughs softly. I can imagine she is wearing her sure-sign-of-mischief dimples right now.

“Let’s just say I have connections.”

I briefly glance at Even to make sure his attention is on the road. Once I’m certain he isn’t paying attention to me, “Explain.” I demand of Sana.

“Fine. Mikael texted Elias about how Even went to visit him at the hospital along with a cute curly haired guy called Isak. Now I know Oslo only has one cute Isak and that’s my Isabel, so I bullied the details out of Elias.”

Wait!” My eyes fall shut on their volition as my head shakes in confusion, desperate to make sense out of this. “Mikael and your bother know each other?”

This time I manage to catch Even’s attention. At the mention of Mikael, he glances at me.

“Mikael, Even and Elias all went to school together. Didn’t you know?”

My jaw drops and I throw Even a dirty look, like he has betrayed me. He frowns, eyes full of askance, but I just wave him off and go back to my call.

“No I didn’t know that.”

“Small world, yeah?! Anyway is Even any good in bed? He looks like the type who is.”

Heat rising to my cheeks as I scramble to make sure Even didn’t’ catch that. His eyes are back on the road and if he is listening, there is no sign of it.

“I’m not telling you that.”

“okay. I’ll just bully you into telling me later. Be good to Even, okay?”

“Shouldn’t you be looking out for me?”

“No need. Even is super cool. I’m sure he is treating you like a freaking princess.”

“Don’t you mean prince?”

“I mean princess.”

I roll my eyes but there is also a fond smile on my lips. “I’ll call you later.”

“You better. Give Even my love.”

I almost fall into a lamentation about why the hell everyone likes Even so much, but I stop myself in time. Especially because I’m reminded that this right now is probably the best I have ever been treated by a one night stand.

“You two know each other like that?”

“Of course. We’ve hang out together a number of times. He is the only friend of my brother who is nice to me.”

“Of course.” My eyes roll so hard it almost hurts. “This conversation isn’t over.”

“Are you mad that I knew a hot guy and didn’t introduce you?”

“Exactly.”

Sana laughs. “I’ll make it up to you. Don’t let me keep you from your sweet boy. Remember to practice safe sex.”

“Oh my God, bye.” I hang up and turn towards Even. “You know Sana?”

Even’s eyebrows knit. “Sana Bakkoush?”

“So you do know her.”

“Yeah. I’m friends with her brother, but how do you know her?”

“She is one of my best buds.”

“What?” Even is stunned. “So you know Elias too?”

“I’ve met him a couple of times, but we are not close.”

“Where did you go to school?”

“Nissen. You?”

“No shit! I went to Bakka.”

I can’t hide my shock. “I crashed a few parties at Bakka back in high school. If we knew the same people, how come we never met until last night?”

“Beats me.” 

“Wow. You were close yet so far.” I lament to myself. I’m about to say more, but my phone rings and cuts me off. It’s a text from Jonas.

**Jonas:** _ I hear you are now going steady with the guy from last night. _

**Me:** _ no? what the hell_

**Jonas:** _ That’s what Sana told me_

**Me:** _ What exactly did Sana say?_

**Jonas:** _ you have no idea, do you? You should probably avoid the group chat for now. _

**Me:** _ why?_

**Jonas:** _ Sana told us you are out on a date with Even. Eskild got mad that Sana never told him she knew Even. He got over it fast and posted a picture of Even in the group chat. We’re all gossiping about you. _

“For fucks sake.” I grouse.

“what?” Even softly asks, sounding concerned.

“My friends are a fucking menace.” I reply without taking my eyes off the phone.

“How so?”

“They are gossiping about me… and you.”

“Oh.” Even sounds very eager now. “Is this about last night?” He doesn’t let me reply and goes on to add. “Make me look good.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Its common courtesy after someone blesses you with great sex.”

I laugh at that. “Did you just say _bless_?” I shake his head in awe of how big headed Even is. “You are no better than my embarrassing friends.”

“If they are anything like me then they are good people.”

“Wow, you won’t stop tooting your own horn, will you?”

Even’s laughter rings in the car and I sort of find the sound tantalizing, but I refuse to dwell on that.

“Seriously though…” Even begins, sounding serious all of a sudden. “You are lucky to have friends at all. Friends should be appreciated. I’ve been through some pretty intense shit with my friends and I’m glad we got over it. I don’t know what I’d do without them. All other relationships can fail to the point of no return, but friendship is capable of getting rebuilt.”

I nod slowly, thinking of my friendship with Jonas. Even is right I guess. “You sound like a thoughtful person.” I point out and Even smiles.

“Apart from being great in bed, I’m also wise and artistic in my spare time.”

“Now you are just flexing.” I roll my eyes. “What kind of art?” I ask after a short while of silence.

“I draw.”

“Really? Are you any good?”

Even wordlessly hands me his phone and tells where to find the pictures of his drawings. Eventually I do find them and take my time scrolling through everything. It seems there is nothing Even doesn’t draw. There are people, animals, flowers, buildings, sceneries and a lot more, but Isak’s instant favourites are the comical sketched short stories because those are funny. “These are so cool.” I mutter absently, still going through the ones I’ve already read and laughing. “You’re really good.” Honestly there aren’t enough words to express how impressed am, so I choose to live it there. I’m sure Even gets the picture.

“Thanks.”

I take a quick glance at Even as if to see a connection between him and his artwork. I guess drawing suits him because apart from being a typical wet dream, he also seems to exude deep thought and a real sense of self. It’s refreshing and very nice to know. Now I’m wondering what else makes Even Bech Naesheim. That’s probably why I should get a move on before I get too invested all this.

In an effort to seem as though I didn’t just fall 3% in love with Even because of his drawings, I clear my throat, rearrange my facial expression and really just gather my fucking wits. “You should sell these.” I suggest.

“I know someone who wants to buy, but I’m not interested in selling any of my art.”

“Why the hell not?”

“I make enough money from modelling.”

“There is no such thing as too much money.”

“That’s true, but what’s also true is everything is not about money.”

I scoff. “It is to me. I can barely pay rent.”

Even chuckles, “You sound cynical.”

“I am what I am.”

“Well I’m not complaining. You are still adorable.”

Rolling my eyes again, I turn away to look out the window, pretending my lips are not twitching in an effort to hold back a smile. “Just take me to the station, idiot.”


	4. Unexpectedly Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter four is here. Things are starting to pick up a little bit between Isak and Even in this chapter as they land in yet another state of affairs that helps them get to know more about each other. I hope you guys will like this one as much as you liked the previous chapters. Honestly i'm a little sad that the story is already coming to an end. Apart from having so much fun writing this story, I've had lots of fun talking to my readers about this story. All your comments have been wonderful and i'm so deeply touched.

“Why are we stopping again?” I ask Even when he suddenly pulls up in front of a huge building.

“I also probably should have mentioned that I was stopping over at work to handle a few things.”

My jaw drops for the umpteenth time today. Seriously I’m wondering what wrong I’ve done in my life to deserve this guy. 

“Even, seriously?” I don’t intend to whisper, but I’m too appalled and drained to raise my voice. This guy’s brand of bullshit has officially rendered me powerless.

“we’ll only be a minute. Besides, you get to see where all the magic happens here in Oslo.” He chirps, even making hand gestures. Gosh I want to punch his face.

“I don’t care. You know what, just hand me my wallet and I’ll find my way.”

“c’mon I’ll only be a minute.”

I mean to protest, but it’s a little hard to successfully stand my ground when Even is literally pulling me out of the car and pushing me into the building. I doubt we’ll look sane fighting in the middle of the street. It’s the hospital all over again, but this time he doesn’t even offer me a option of standing outside by his car.

The place is relatively empty as expected since it’s Saturday. We ride the elevator to the 28th floor and then Even leaves me in auditorium before he makes to leave.

“Wait!” I halt him. “Where are you going?”

“To find my photographer.”

“There is someone here?” I frown

“He likes working on weekends when no one is in.” Even explains and when I cock my eyebrows at him, he playfully adds, “art is agony. We are a weird bunch.”

I could always leave things lie there, but I’m just too curious to resist asking. Arms crossed, I close the distance between us and look at him narrow eyed.

“What’s your form of weirdness?”

He gives me a shy smile that makes my chest do this weird thing that I don’t want to explore right now.

“I like to buy brightly colored jeans that I never wear anyway.”

An unintended chuckle escapes me, “that’s not so bad. at least you don’t wear women’s clothing and dance around a jar of pickles in a dark room.”

His already big eyes grow wider and then suddenly they are prodding me. I roll my eyes and make a displeased sound. “it was a dare in college. I lost a bet.” I barely got the words out before Even was bursting out in laughter. I can’t really explain it, but seeing him laugh gives me a certain feeling that makes me want to see more of it, so I tell the entire story. “it was a wedding gown and my hair was pinned up inside the veil.” By now, Even is doubled over in laughter. By the time Even stands up straight again, he is wheezing with a hand to his belly. “enjoy your laugh?” I ask and realise that I’m grinning. I actually feel shamelessly happy to share a laugh with Even. All this is strange. just this morning, seeing his smile made me want to smack him.

“you are full of surprises, Issy. You simply must share more stories when I drive you to the station.” 

My mouth opens to protest the “Issy” but words fail me. “I’ll be right back. in the meantime just… look around.”

I give the place a small sweep with my eyes and record nothing other than clothing racks, photography equipment, furniture, a food and refreshments bar, and how huge the room really is.

“Um look at what?”

He shrugs, “clothes?”

“I’m not into fashion.”

“then look out the huge window. The view is amazing.”

“I was born in Oslo. Nothing here can amaze me.”

“then stand right there and die of boredom.” He grins and winks before stalking off, yelling, “I won’t be long.”

I make a face at him before sighing tiredly and slouching. I stand akimbo while sweeping the place again for something to do.

*********

10 minutes later, I’m done looking around and there is nothing all that interesting here. my thirst leads me to the huge fridge and I as I grab some water, I scan the other contents too. My eyes light up at the selection of beer. They have so many flavours. I stand there staring for probably too long, wondering if they would mind if I take one.

Probably not, I decide and grab it. After downing my water, I take to drinking my stolen beer. It’s a brand I haven’t tried yet. It tastes so good that within a few short swigs, I finish the bottle.

So I steal another one ad continue the fun. The great taste puts me in a good mood and I start humming to one of my favourite songs. Humming turns into bobbing my head and finally break into a dance.

This is until I’m interrupted by abrupt harrumph from behind me that startles me nearly out of my skin. I jump and turn around, alarmed only to find Even standing there, hiding a smile behind a closed fist. My cheeks colour in embarrassment and I quickly compose myself to try and hold on to a single shred of dignity.

“I ah… I hope you don’t mind that I took some beer from the fridge.”

He shakes his head and slowly saunters toward me.

“You were only playing around a moment ago, but even then your dancing was really good.” Even suddenly compliments me, halting in his tracks.

“I’m a dancer.” I explain.

His face brightens. “Really?”

Why is he so happy?

“Hm.” I nod. “I specialize in all sorts of dance. I teach at a dancing school.”

“I should have known you were an expert judging by the way you were gyrating and undulating in my arms on the dance floor last night.”

The color on my cheeks deepens.

“Thank you?”

“And beneath me later in bed.”

“Okay now you are just out to embarrass me.”

Pointing at me, Even laughs. The bastard knows exactly what he is doing to me.

“hey your slender frame is very nimble. I was stunned and impressed that’s all. I think it deserves a mention.”

I have to roll my eyes and look away to conceal the rest of my blush. Still a grin escapes me. How can I not get fluttered when a man who was beyond amazing in bed last night compliments me like this?

“You are extremely good in bed yourself, but I’m sure you know that already.”

“You’ll be surprised to know, but I’m quite modest. Besides, that compliment means more coming from you.”

What? why? Before I can ask for clarity, Even changes the subject.

“Do anything exciting while I was gone?”

“Well I…. saw a black cat walk passed.” I can’t help the dryness in my tone. Even only chuckles.

“I see you met Doris.”

“It has a name?”

“yes. Our resident cat. She doesn’t really belong to anyone.” Then like an afterthought, he adds, “you don’t look freaked out.”

I immediately understand what he means and shake my head.

“I’m not superstitious.”

“oh thank God. me neither. I hate people who are.”

“the worst people in the world are the greedy and the superstitious.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” He smiles, looking like he can’t believe we share the same sentiments. Well I can’t either.

I take my turn to change the subject.

“Do drink here while working? There is some good stuff in the fridge.” I gesture toward drink in my hands. “I’d be in heaven working here. The kids at my school are so annoying and I’m not allowed to drink during working hours. It’s hell.”

Even chuckles and saunters toward me. “That does sound awful. A man must be allowed a beer or two to distress.” He says and next thing I know, he is takes the beer from my hand and takes a long swig. 

“Hey. Get your own.” I complain, actually feeling wronged.

“After our endeavors last night, I didn’t think you’d mind sharing a bottle of beer.”

I wrinkle my nose. “That’s not even what I meant.”

“You are right, this is good.” He holds the beer away from his lips to study the label.

“right?”

“you can get some more for the car ride if you want.”

“really? Is that okay?”

“sure.” Even finishes the beer and puts the bottle away. “You can pick out clothes too if you like.”

I grin, narrowing my eyes sceptically at him. “Isn’t that stealing?”

“I’m talking about my clothes. I have a wardrobe of my own you know.”

“Designer stuff?” I pucker with interest.

Even grins and gestures at the clothing racks. “I don’t model nameless shit.”

You’d still look hot in nameless shit, I’m thinking, but of course I don’t say it.

“It might to fun to try on designer stuff, take pictures and send them to Eskild for spite.”

“You are evil. I like it. In fact I’ll take the pictures.”

“Make them look awesome. I want him to corrode with envy.”

“I can manage that. I’ve been a photographer for a few years now.”

“Really?”

“really.”

“how many things are you good at?” I ask with genuine curiosity, but Even just answers me with a shy smile and invites me to go check out his clothes.

We both lose track of time as playing model and photographer turns out to be fun. I try on different outfits and Even guides me through the poses like the expert photographer that he is. Eventually Even joins me in front of the camera and we do dorky poses together, laughing at our own idiocy.

Afterwards, we scramble to go and see the pictures

Even is holding the camera and we look at the picture in silence for a moment then at the exact time, we creepily look at each other, grin and speak at the same time, saying the exact same word.

“nice!”

The creepiness continues when we give each other a stunned look and then laugh.

“You are actually not bad at this modelling thing.” Even says

“I think it’s just the work of a good photographer.”

“As a photographer I’m telling you that you are good.”

“oh. Thanks.” So my insides are dancing at the compliment. Sue me.

Looking that the pictures, I also don’t miss how good Even looks. He looks like a pro even when he’s just goofing around. I sneak a peek at him and confirm that he is extremely attractive in real life too. Maybe I’m being too hasty trying to get rid of such a sexy guy. The top it all off, he is not all sex-on-legs, but also someone funny and caring.

“I’m keeping these.” Says, pulling me from my thoughts.

“Send them to me too, but before that, how many outfits did you say I can take from your wardrobe?”

“Since I get to keep whatever I model, most of these are still new, so Take whatever you can fit into.”

So is generous too, I silently note. Why am I not surprised?

“Thanks, Even.” My smile is of genuine gratitude. I can’t wait to show up in front of my friends wearing designer clothes. Not to mention my jackass co-workers.”

“Text me about it later.”

“Sure.” I reply without really thinking of the implications of my promise.

“Alright let’s get changed, grab some beer and then head out.” 

Maybe it’s because I’m starting to have fun with Even, but I suffer a mild pang at the thought of leaving.

********

“Do you like Italian food?” Even abruptly asks on our way to the train station.

I raise my eyebrow at him but answer anyway.

“My friend loves it. She introduced me. It’s alright.”

“Just alright?” he sounds affronted.

“I’m assuming you are a huge fan.”

“hm.” He nods. “let me treat you to an awesome Italian dish.”

“what? now?”

“it’s lunch time. Of course I can’t let you go on an empty stomach.”

My stomach flutters at the thought of spending more time with him and I smile to myself, refusing to ignore it.

“you made me a huge breakfast this morning. It’s safe to say I’ll live.”

“It’s already been a few hours since then though. Besides, I told you I like to see you eat. I know a lovely trattoria. You’ll like it.”

“Cool.” I reply without thinking. It’s clear that Even is surprised too by my lack of protest, but he is pleased nonetheless.

“I’ve wasted half your Saturday running my errands, so it’s only fair I repay you. After we eat, we can do whatever fun thing you want.”

“Are you suggesting that we hang out?”

“do you have better plans?”

Apart from going home to get bombarded by Eskild’s nosiness, nothing comes to mind. The more I think about sitting through a conversation with Eskild about what having sex with Even was like, the more attractive Even’s offer gets.

“Do you like the park?”

“Yes.” Even smiles right away as if I’ve suddenly brought up a fond memory of his.

Jonas texts me again asking for an update on my ‘date’. I explain to him in summary everything I’ve gotten up to with Even since morning and Jonas accuses Even and I of being horrible at one-night-stands, making me laugh.

My laughter catches Even’s attention and he asks.

“Texting Eskild again?”

“No. It’s Jonas this time.”

“You said you and Jonas are childhood friends? Is that all there is between you two?”

My eyebrows knit, “Why do you ask?”

Even shrugs, but doesn’t speak right away. It’s like he is looking for his wording. “There is this dynamic between the two for you. I can’t explain it, but…” He trails off.

I nod, not affronted at all by the suspicion. There is also nothing wrong with telling Even the truth. “To be honest, I had a thing for Jonas in high school. He and I have been through a lot, so it was like….I felt like he is the only one who got me. I think he knew I liked him, but he was never weird about it. With time we sort of just passed it without ever talking about it. Also, he is straight, so…” I trail off as well, assuming Even clearly gets the picture now.

“He seemed so protective of you last night at the party, so I was wondering.”

“Was he?” I’m both surprised and amused.

“Let’s just say he warned me against hurting you.”

“Maybe he’s heard about your one-guy-for-each-week reputation.”

“Every month.” He quickly asserts and I chuckle. “If must know, I’m waiting for true love, but in the mean time I have needs.”

“I guess that’s understandable.”

We fall into silence us for a moment and then I can’t help thinking out loud. ”Do you think you’ll know when you meet true love? That the person is the one?”

“Definitely.” Even flashes me a grin and I slowly nod, giving him an odd look wondering why he looks so happy all of a sudden. “Do you believe in love, Isak?”

“um.. yeah. I guess.”

“That doesn’t sound too convincing.”

“well it’s not something I think of or look forward to.”

“what do you think about and look forward to then?”

“Getting a better job, video games, sex, booze, and killing Eskild- in that order.”

“your mind is an interesting place.” Even laughs. “I’d like to hear more of what goes on in there.”

“Look, if love comes my way then that’s great. I won’t object, but it would be nice to get a place of my own and stuff like that before I start seriously dating. My life is a bit messy right now.”

“No one’s life is that well put together. Trust me.”

“That’s odd coming from you. Your life is certainly tons better than mine.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s perfect. There is no perfect time or setting to fall in love because love doesn’t exactly make shit better. The comfort is in having someone to share the bad stuff with, you know?! I have some issues that can’t be fixed by getting this job or that apartment, so I can only wish to date someone who can understand and hold my hand.”

I stare at Even for a long time, just taking in what he just said. He notices and asks, “What?”

“That’s actually deep.” So deep that I’m left wondering what issues he is referring to, especially because there is a solemnity to his voice.

I’m starting to feel alarmed by how alluring Even Bech Naesheim is.


	5. I'm a jerk that now happens to like you, please accept me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here!!! I loved every part of writing this story and i loved the feedback i got from you guys more. Your support really pushed me to do better as the story went on. Thank you guys so so so much for reading. Special thanks to every single person that has supported me from the beginning by reading my works, leaving kudos and comments . I actually know all your user names but they are too many to type here:D  
I can only hope that this chapter will be to your liking as well and that it's a satisfying ending to this Evak love story. I did my best writing it, keeping in mind the comments you guys made on previous chapters.   
You guys are an awesome audience and I really hope to be back here soon with another work. Till next time, peace<3

We get to the restaurant and park the car. as we make our way inside, Even surprises me by taking my hand.

I’m exactly up for the travail of over-thinking things right now, so I just allow him to take lead me away. Besides, he hasn’t hurt me yet, so this should be good. Also his hand feels good against mine I guess. 

We are led to a table by a polite waiter who seems to know Even. I briefly look around as we sit; taking in the simple the place is with its open plan, plain walls with nothing artsy on them. Maybe it’s all the families around eating pasta and drinking wine that give the place a sense of comfort and home. 

The waiter gives us two menus and politely leaves, promising to return soon. The menu turns out to be unhelpful for me because I don’t know what anything is. I can’t even recognise anything I had at the other place with Vilde and Magnus.

“something wrong?” Even’s voice claims my attention and I look up from my menu to find that he is watching me.

“Huh?”

“You are frowning.”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s just that I don’t know anything on the menu.” I explain, half expecting him to laugh at me, but he doesn’t. In fact he puts me right at ease with a smile and what he says next.

“I’ve only been here a few times, so I don’t know much either. I just point at a random dish and order. Usually it turns out to be a nice surprise.”

“Then shall we do the same now?” I light up at the idea.

“I think we should.”

The dish we decide on turns out delectable. It’s so good we can’t stop gushing about it with mouths full. Instead of reprimanding each other about eating with mouthfuls, we laugh at each other and not-so subtly steal food off each other’s plates.

For desert, Even orders red velvet cheesecake and we gobble that up too.

Table cleared, we sit there and sigh contentedly.

“This has been the best meal ever. Even, thank you for over-feeding me.” I say with exaggeration. Even laughs

“The pleasure is all mine. The company is charming too.”

“of course. I’m a charming guy.” I grin proudly. My gloating however is interrupted by my protesting full bladder. I excuse myself and head to the bathroom, leaving my cell phone at the table.

******

I return from the bathroom, I find my cell phone in Even’s hand. He is reading something and smiling.

Mortified and scandalised, I lunge for my phone and grab for it, snatching it from him.

“Even, what the hell.”

He still looks nothing but amused. “Eskild is asking how our day is going. He says you better be doing a good job of making me fall for you.”

I groan and lower my gaze in agony of embarrassment. Even continues, “Don’t worry; I think it’s cute that he is a fan of mine.

My head snaps to meet his gaze, my eyes wide with horror

“Did you read my entire chat?”

“A part of it. Couldn’t resist. Sorry.” He doesn’t even look at apologetic at all smirking like a deviant wizard. “If Eskild wants to meet me so badly, I’ll gladly drive you all the way to your place and meet him. If you don’t mind of course.”

I’m taken aback completely.

“You’d… do that for me?”

“Sure. Why not? I have time. Besides, I hear it will save you money on birthday gifts for Eskild for the next few years.” Even laughs and I groan once more.

“fine, Even. we’ll go meet my annoying flatmate, but don’t expect good things. He can be extra.”

“I noticed. He calls you baby gay and baby Jesus? What’s that about?”

“Don’t ask.”

“Okay. I’ll ask him.”

I purse my lips and sigh in defeat. “Since you enjoy embarrassing me so much, I’m sure you and Eskild will get along famously.”

As we draw closer to leaving the restaurant, I realise that I really don’t want this time with Even to end. Damn him for being the nicest one-night-stand in the world and making me grow fond of him. Now I sort of want to see him again.

Okay I definitely want to text him later about my annoying co-workers and then go out on many other dates with him.

*****

Our first stop at the park is a frozen dessert place that Even apparently frequents for their delicious smoothies and icicles.

Standing beside Even with my arms crossed, I amusedly watch Even make a meal out of ordering some special smoothie as well as an icicle. The lady behind the counter appears to know him if the way she is fondly smiling at him is any indication.

“And is your friend having anything?” she asks once Even is done making his order.

Even looks at me and I shake my head at him, “I don’t want anything sweet right now.”

Even tips his head to the side, pouting and it’s the cutest thing. “Pick any flavour and you’ll like it. I promise.”

“Literally I’ve been to this park tons of times, but I’ve never set foot in here. Frozen desserts are not for me.”

“Stop being a buzz kill.”

I sigh tiredly. “I’m not being bitchy like usual. I really don’t like this kind of stuff.”

“Okay, how about you try my order when it comes. If you like it, you order too. Deal?”

“That’s fair.”

*******

10 minutes later we step out of the dessert place and I’m holding a large banana smoothie in one hand with a grape icicle in the other. I can feel Even staring at me and grinning like a satisfied cat, and I make huge work of avoiding eye contact, because yes shame on me for bitching about everything, and these frozen desserts are delicious.

We head to the park’s garden next and just walk around enjoying the lovely scenery and fresh floral scented air while eating our desserts.

“I don’t get to stroll much these days. This is nice.” Even admits

“hm I guess it is.” I reply with a nod. My heart leaps in my chest as I realise that the serenity is not all I’m enjoying, but Even’s company and chattering as well.

It’s nice to see him all happy, free and open without the aid of alcohol like last night at the party. It’s impossible for me to hold back a grin as I listen to him animatedly go on about some short film he is working on.

So Even makes short films too.

Apparently he can get cooler.

At some point I realise that I’ve actually stopped listening to him, instead enthralled by his bright eyes swimming with passion, the excitement in his voice, his facial expressions, the way his lips move as he talks….

I want to see him this happy all the time. He is a very soothing and comforting energy to be around. I want to see Even and just be with him like this.

It’s at this point that I realise that it’s impossible not to fall for Even.

I’m definitely falling for him. Hard. and…well…._fuck!_

Damn it I should have known this would happen. All the signs were there. Last night he literally charmed my pants off with close to no effort, then rocked my world in bed with just the desired amount of effort, and this morning he fucking made me breakfast. Who wouldn’t fall for someone like that?

What’s more, last night he said he liked thought my curly hair, the cupid’s bow on my upper lip and the gaps in my teeth were cute. What are the freaking odds that my top three pet peeves are his favourite things about my appearance? 

I should have run away the moment I woke up, so I have no one to blame but myself. I also have no one to tell about this but myself because if I dare tell my friends this story in detail, I’ll never live it down.

As we talk some more, it comes to light that Even and I are actually into the same American shows and movies too apparently, so conversation goes very smoothly from there as we share commentary on that. It’s all good until he suddenly mentions his love for romantic films as well, and then I’m just lost. It doesn’t help that he is citing Leonardo DiCaprio movies I’d expect to find in my parents’ movie collection- such as Titanic and Romeo and Juliet.

Maybe it’s my newly discovered crush or the fact that Even’s deep voice can make just about anything sound exciting and sexy, but I manage to listen without suffering much.

*******

After washing our hands to get the sticky sugar off our hands, Even leads me to a bench in a quiet corner by the lake. Settling down side by side, we don’t immediately fall into conversation. I sort of don’t mind because the silence is peaceful too. I get lost in watching people having fun on their paddleboats in the lake. He breaks me out of my reverie with a nudge on the arm and I glance at him to find that he is offering me one side of his headsets. I happily accept it and plug it into my ear. Even scrolls about on his phone for a little while and then a rap song starts playing. We listen in silence and slowly the music takes me.

“cool song.” I say at the end of the song.

Even smiles, bobbing his head to the song that starts up next. It sounds like the same artist. “So you know Nas?” he asks me.

“like…Lil Nas X? yeah.”

“I mean Nas.”

_Who?_

Because I’m an idiot, I snap my fingers acting like realisation just dawned on me. “Oh. Nas. Yes of course I know Nas.”

Even’s smile turns into a full grin, pretty and teasing. “Doesn’t seem like you do. The fact that your first guess is Lil Nas X, a very recent artist, implies that you don’t know anyone from the 90s.”

“Well what 24 year old knows any music from the fucking 90s? For God’s sake I have the awful music from the early 2000s to deal with.” I bristle, annoyed.

This time Even flat out laughs at me, eyes crinkling at the corners and all. I must admit his eye smile is beautiful.

We fall into comfortable silence again

“I like to come here whenever I’m in Oslo. It’s so peaceful.” Even says after a while.

“That it is.” _It’s nice being here with you_, I almost say, but thank heavens there is a working filter between my mind and mouth.

Also, I just need to calm the fuck down right now. Jesus! 

We don’t talk again the rest of the time we sit there enjoying Even’s playlist. The air wafting around us is fresh, the water in the lake in front of us is nice and sparkly, the music is nice, Even smells good and the warm radiating from him as he sits beside me so it’s all too easy for me to drop my head on his shoulder and rest there. Even tenses at first. Obviously surprised, but he doesn’t object even though I’ve been a jerk to him most of the day in an effort to lose him, because he is a nice person like that.

It’s late in the afternoon when Even suggests we get a move on for real this time.

_I really don’t want to say goodbye, but after acting like a petulant child all day, how the hell do I turn things around now?_

********

As we drive to my place, I feel worse and worse about saying goodbye to Even. What started as a hellish and annoying ordeal just this morning has quickly turned into the most fun I’ve had in ages. I don’t know what this means about my feelings for him and I really don’t want to tire myself pondering, but I’m certain I’d like to spend some time again with Even if he’d have me or fit me into his busy schedule.

I don’t know what he is thinking about, but he is awfully silent too most of the way to my place. I wonder if something is bothering him too.

We reach my doorstep and I still feel bad.

It’s astounding but the idea of saying goodbye to Even after this had has my stomach coiling with anxiety because coming to think of it, Even hasn’t said anything about wanting to see me again. Maybe last night was just an awesome one-time thing for him. 

I think he is saying something, but I miss it completely because my mind is racing with thoughts on how to tell him that I want to see him again. Probably my biggest fear now is that he’ll say no. Even has been so good to me all day, so it’s easy to think he is interested in me, but then again he seems to generally be a nice person like that with everyone.

We just stand there for what feels like a long time until he reaches for my hand, takes it and pulls me to him. It’s to steal a kiss before we go inside to meet Eskild, I assume. 

His arms slide around my waist, compelling me to instinctively wrap mine around his neck. I think I see a certain gloom in his eyes too.

We lock gazes for an unbearably long period of time, with Even’s face just as unbearably close and mine increasingly flushing a deep red. My chest starts to swell when I read the desire clearly written in his eyes. I start to speak, but then he kisses me, effectively cutting me off.

The kiss feels different this time because I know a bit of who Even Bech Naesheim is. Maybe it’s my imagination, but Even is kissing me more passionately too than before. His tongue is practically making love to mine is making me dizzy.

We pull each other closer and moan shamelessly, lost in the addicting bliss.

When we finally pull away, “Isak, things shouldn’t end here between us.” Even whispers when he pulls back and of course his imploring eyes press me to say yes.

For a moment I’m so shocked by what he says and the desperation I can now read in his eyes. I can’t believe a hot and nice guy like Even wants me that much.

“I agree.” I nod and grin. “We should see each other again.”

“Good.” He says relieved and positively beaming, “Because earlier at my job I asked the photographer I’m working with to give me a day off tomorrow, so I can spend it with you.”

“Really? You’d already decided then that you wanted to see me again?” I’m genuinely surprised.

“Issy, I just spent all day trying to convince you to let me take you out again.”

I suppose that explains a lot. “I thought you were just being nice.”

“I was, but I also really like you.” 

“I like you too, and I had fun with you today.” I bashfully admit because I’m a bit embarrassed to say that after having been mostly petulant and a bit rude this morning. “It’ll be cool hanging out again. I also promised your mum that I’d give you a chance, remember?”

Even grins. “She really likes you. She made me promise not blow it with you.”

“Really?”

“hm.” Even nods.

I don’t know why hearing that warms my heart, but it does. “let’s go see a movie or something.”

“we’ll do anything you want except ice fishing.” He declares and I chuckle.

“why not ice fishing?”

“because my ass gets cold and then it’s a bad day for me.”

I burst into laughter, “alright, Mr. hot shot. no ice fishing then… or any kind of fishing anyway. Touching a raw fish might be a bad experience for me too.”

Even grins and eases his arms from around me in favour of taking my hand and interlacing our fingers.

“shall we go in and meet my fan?”

“Eskild’s boyfriend is probably in there too, so prepare for madness and lots of unneeded PDA. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Then we’ll just have to counter with our own PDA.”

“You’d do that for me?” I ask, more amused than anything. Okay maybe I’m a little excited too.

“Hey I’ll be having tons of fun while doing you a favour. Now, why would I reject such a lovely offer?”

I flash him a smile and finally make a solid decision to keep him for a while.

“I think I’m going to like you a lot, Even.”

“only a fraction of how much I already like you, Issy.”

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters will be this short or just a little longer. please leave kudos/comments if you liked this. I want to hear from you<3


End file.
